Love and Revenge
by nandermind
Summary: look by yourself


"_Mungkin semua pada kenal aku… tetapi aku hanyalah orang berbangsa ganda jadi jangan ikuti jejak ku"_

Lagi lagi pemuda ini bermimpi yang sama lagi.. sambil mengambil kacamatanya.. dia turun kebawah di rumahnya yang berlantai 2 itu

Lulusan terbaik akademi kedokteran Cora ini pun mempersiapkan diri dengan armornya sesudah mandi. namanya adalah Bendry Thanatos , seorang Shield Miler yang multitalenta , baik dalam kedokteran. Strategi , engineering , maupun betarung. Karena dia orang satu satunya seangkatan nya yang berhasil menjadi seorang dewan archon dengan usia yang sangat muda .. yaitu 65 tahun

_Note : umur masing masing bangsa _

_Accretia = sampai mesinya rusak total_

_Bellato = up to 200 tahun_

_Cora = Up to 200 tahun tetapi lebih lama masa hidupnya daripada bellato _

() : pagi bro… ni sarapanya

Bendry : pagi bro … lagi lagi gw yang telad bangun (nyantap makanan masakan kakak kembarnya , Bendrus Thanatos)

Bendrus : kok lu semenjak lulus dari cora suka telad bangun sih… biasanya lebih cepat dripd gw

Bendry : entah deh.. mungkin krn aturan sana yang rada ketat. Bikin gw stress

Bendrus : well. Minimal lu kn tenar di seangkatan lu sebagai jempolan wkwkwkwk

Bendry : bodoamat lah…. Nanti briefing archon lagi… yok brangkat kak (menyudahi makanannya)

Lalu bendry pun mengambil pedangnya , Leon Beam Sabre dan kakaknya mempersiapkan staff relicnya. Karena dia adalah Holy Chandra dan berangkat ke kantor pusat bellato , tempat dimana para archon melakukan briefing

Sesampai di Kantor Pusat Bellato

Seorang pria Armsman yg bernama Jackal sudah menunggu lama Ben kembar ini dan para dewan sudah berkumpul

Jackal : haizz.. kalian lagi terlambat

Bendrus : sori pak. Adek saya lagi yang terlambat bangun #plak(kena tokok kepala oleh Bendry)

Bendry : (tokok kepala bendrus) sssttt! Diam .

Jackal : biasain dirimu bangun cepat ben… eh … adry (panggilan Bendry) mungkin aturan cora beda dengan kita.. tapi kita bikin aturan begini selain untuk kesehatan juga untuk kedisiplinan

_Note : keseringan tidur larut malam / begadang bisa mengakibatkan kurangnya konsentrasi dan keseringan kelamaan bangun (oversleep) akan meningkatkan resiko terkena penyakit kronik seperti kanker hati.. karena itu disarankan bagi pembaca untuk tidur tepat waktu (6-8 jam)_

Bendry : Siap

Lalu jackal duduk di pertengahan dan meminta ben kembar untuk duduk sebagaimana posisi mereka adalah divisi support

Jackal : baiklah kita mulai briefing kita. Bagaimana laporan hari ini

Kursi bundar itu memiliki 9 orang

Kiri ke kanan =**Jackal** , Armsman (Race Leader), **Wilhemus** , Armsman (wakil kiri) , **Koloidar** , ArmoRider (Wakil kanan sekaligus nuker) , **Mithina** , Warlock (Striker kiri, juga wanita yang mengidamkan Bendry), **Kira** , Berserker (striker kanan ), **Chid** , Sniper (Defense kiri, sniper wanita terkuat yang memiliki tittle Hawk eye karena kemampuan Hindaran nya yang luar biasa. Bahkan Jackal sendiri tidak mampu menyerangnya dengan tepat), **Kalder** , Shield Miler (defense kanan) , **Bendrus** , Holy Chandra (Support kiri) , **Bendry** , Shield Miler(Support Kanan)

Jackal : dimulai dari dirimu dulu , Wilhemus

Wilhemus : elf aman selama saya patrol kemarin, dan sekarang saya akan mencari spot aman bagi bangsa kita untuk melatih anak muda sekarang

Jackal : baiklah, pesan chid jika kamu membutuhkan pasukan, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu Koloidar?

Koloidar : masalah pendanaan MAU untuk engineer sudah teratasi. Sekarang hanya gimana caranya mempersiapkan MAU untuk Chip War minggu depan

_MAU = Massive Armor Unit , adalah senjata special Bellato dimana senjata tersebut berupa robot raksasa dengan pertahanan yang luar biasa tetapi memakan resource yang sangat besar untuk membuatnya_

Jackal : cari pendanaan altenatif. Kita tak boleh terlalu mengandalkan war, walaupun kita menang terus. Tetapi pertambangan sangat terbatas. Jadi kita harus mencari pendanaan altenatif, berikutnya..

Warlock berambut kuning dan diikat 2 itu terus melihat Bendry

Jackal : Mithina…..

Mithina : ups. Ehem … sementara ini belum ada laporan terbaru

Jackal : tetap ditingkat pertahanan pos bellato .

Mithina : siap

Jackal : berikutnya

Kira : siap… pelatihan kemarin sukses sekarang tinggal dibawa ke Gurun Sette untuk latihan

Jackal : dijaga dengan baik pasukanya.. berikutnya

Chid : saya sedang focus dengan pelatihan sniper sniper terbaru.. dan kemarin dirusuhin oleh accretia .. banyak orang saya yang terluka parah setelah insiden itu. Maafkan saya

Jackal : tidak masalah. Sekarang kamu harus menganti tempat latihan.. saya sarankan pergi ke sette bareng kira agar lebih aman

Chid : siap

Jackal : kalau berikutnya ini ga usah di ladenin lagi. Pasti ga ada update

Semua : wkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwk

Kalder : ada lah om

Jackal : (tatapan meyakinkan) hayo apa coba?

Kalder : pertanan markas pusat bellato telah diperbaiki setelah insiden gravitasi tidak stabil yang disebabkan oleh bulky lunker tersebut

Jackal : bagus… berikutnya

Bendrus : kerusuhan di benteng solus telah diselesaikan. Dan tinggal menunggu persetujuan hokum dari pihak Cora, karena hal tersebut disebabkan oleh kesalah pahaman

Jackal : bawa perwakilanmu ke markas pusat Cora untuk kepastian. Berikutnya

Bendrus : baik

Bendry : sementara belum ada update. Tetapi masalah kemarin tentang racun tersebut telah diselesaikan . tinggal menunggu konfirmasi lansung dari pihak tim kedokteran

Jackal : bagus.. ilmu yang kamu timba dari negri cora rupanya berguna juga.

Bendry : Trims

Jackal : oke. Semua kecuali Bendry tetap di kantor ini, silahkan kembali ke tugasmu adry

Bendry : siap

Bendry meninggalkan ruangan.. lalu

Jackal : mithina!

Mithina : ?

Jackal : lain kali jaga sikapmu.. di luar mungkin gapapa seperti itu bahkan kamu bawa dia ke ranjangpun. Tetapi ini kerja. Bukan tempat main. Jadi mohon serius

Mithina : oke..

Jackal : semuanya mari kita membawa para pasukan kita masing masing ke elf. Hari ini juga kita harus memperkuat pasukan muda kita

Semua : oke

Lalu semuanya pun pergi mempersiapkan pasukan masing masing dan Bendry kembali patrol di Crag Mine

Bendry : kata apa apaan ya itu… gw masi ga ngerti

**FLASH BACK**

2 tahun yang lalu, akademi cora

Guru : sekarang kamu telah menguasai aspek kedokteran yang luar biasa.. sekarang saatnya kamu harus mengerti ini..

Bendry : ? apaan itu?

Guru : Mungkin semua pada kenal aku… tetapi aku hanyalah orang berbangsa ganda jadi jangan ikuti jejak ku

Bendry : ? maksuknya

Guru : kamu akan mengerti suatu saat kalau kamu sudah menjadi seorang Race Leader

Bendry : baiklah

**FLASH BACK END**

Hal it terus terinang dalam pikiran Bendry.. detik demi detik dia memikirkanya sambil mengawasi daerah portal bellato , lalu….

DHUAAAARRRRR

Bendry : apa apaan itu! (terkejut melihat sebuah ledakan dari portal)

Bendry mencoba untuk kembali dan memberi laporan tetapi semuanya terlambat, bendry tidak bisa kembali ke markas dari cragmine… lalu sebuah kapsul bulat setinggi badanya jatuh tepat didepanya

Bendry : hmm? Ini kan pesawat darurat cora? (melihat lambing cora disekitar kapsul tsb)

Lalu bendry pun membuka koptil tersebut. Tampak seorang wanita cantik yang seumuran Bendry dan dalam kondisi berdarah darah dan tergeletak dalam kondisi hampir mati, lalu bendry pun men- check denyut nadi di lehernya dan mengcheck daerah pernafasannya

Bendry : gawat.. ada gumpalan darah di daerah pernafasanya..

Lalu bendry mencari akal… mencari benda tajam untuk ditusukan ke daerah tengorokanya agar mampu bernafas lagi..

Then….

Bendry mematahkan tangkai kiri kacamata nya dan mengambil tangkai tsb yang sangat tajam

Bendry : (penglihatan kabur kabur) … hmm harus pas. Salah sedikit dia bisa mati. 1 , 2 , 3 TASS!

Bendry menusukan tangkai tsb ke tengorokannya dan tengorokan wanita tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar , lalu bendry men-check denyut nadi dan pernafasannya, rupanya sudah stabil kembali. Setelah mencabut keluar tangkainya Lalu bendry mengambil sebuah sobekan gli yang lembut dari tasnya untuk dibalutkan ke lehernya untuk mengurangi pendarahan wanita tsb..

Bendry : …. Gw ga bawa potion… lebih baik bawa dia ke markas pusat pakai escape rune deh

Bendry : ESCAPE RUNE!

Bendry memakai escape rune lalu dia mengangkat wanita tersebut dan pergi memasuki blackhole untuk kembali ke markas

Sesampai di markas

Rakyat 1 : tuan dewan

Bendry : cepat ! pangilkan tim medis.. wanita ini kehabisan banyak cora

Rakyat bellato melihat dengan seksama wanita yang bersimbah darah ini …

Rakyat 2 : tuan dewan.. ini orang cora, kenapa anda menolongnya

Bendry : beda kasus, ini tugas dokter

Rakyat 1 : tuan, bantuan sudah saya pangil

Bendry : bagus

Tim medis pun , berdatangan dengan membawa kasur darurat dan membawa wanita itu ke UGD seketika. Dan bendry pun ikut.. para rakyat bellato pun was was tentang itu

Di UGD

Dokter 1 : tuan, ini harus dioperasi, walau kamu sudah membuat pelubangan darurat (menunjuk leher wanita tsb yang berlubang) tetapi pembengkakan darahnya masih ada. Mungkin karena wanita ini ada asma..

Bendry : baiklah. Panggil beberapa dokter dan kita lakukan operasi

Bendry pun memerintah beberapa dokter untuk membawa wanita tersebut ke ruang operasi.. lalu bendry pun memulai operasinya

Bendry : bius dengan kadar 100gr dengan memakai sedative agar tidak mengakibatkan infeksi

Dokter 1 : baik

Setelah selesai pembiusan bendry pun memulai operasinya. Sebelum operasi dia melucuti seluruh pakaian wanita tersebut dan meminta seorang dokter wanita untuk mencucinya (bagi bendry, hal itu biasa dilakukanya karena dia mempelajari studi operasi dan dia melakukan itu agar tidak terjadi masalah. Baginya banyak wanita cora yang takut darah . LOL)

Bendry : mohon diperhatikan

Dokter 1 : baik

Bendry : tolong diperhatikan denyut jantungnya agar tidak terjadi kesalahan

Dokter 3 : baik

Lalu Bendry pun memulai operasinya, mula mula dia mengambil pisau , lalu dia menbedah leher kanan bekas tusukan nya , terlihat tenggorokanya yang tersumbat oleh gumpalan darah dan dia pun menahanya dengan pinset. Lalu dia mengambil pisau kedua yang bergerigi dan dia pun mengopek gumpalan darah yang tebal itu…. 30 menit kemudian

Dokter 1 : kesadaranya mulai ada

Bendry : tambah dosis 300g karena dia akan mati seketika kalau itu terjadi

Dokter 1 : baik (menaikan kadar obat bius)

Lalu bendry melanjutkan operasinya lagi… lalu

Dokter 3 : nafasnya mulai membaik

Bendry : bagus

Lalu para dokter bersorak sukses , tetapi ..

Bendry : jangan senang dulu.. ini belum sepenuhnya sukses

Dokter 1 , 3 : kenapa?

Bendry : jahitan nya belum selesai, jadi mohon untuk sigap

Dokter 1 , 3 : siap

Bendry melanjutkan operasinya .. dia memberi sedikit alcohol disekitar daerah bedahanya agar tidak terjadi rasa sakit setelah pasienya sadar. Lalu dia pun menjahit bekas operasi ini. Dan melakukan check-up setelah menjahitnya

Bendry : bagus. Kondisinya pulih dengan cepat (melihat alat alat kedokteran dibelakang tempat pasien)

Dokter 1 , 3 : yes!

Bendry : operasi sukses, dok , boleh aku meminta baju ganti… aku akan meminta blacksmith untuk membersihkan armorku ..

Dokter 1 : boleh

Dokter spesialis paru paru inipun mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Bendry

Bendry : lalu berikan transfusi darah. Karena dia sangat kurang darah

Dokter 2 : baik

Setelah membersihkan tempat operasi, wanita cora itu pun dibawa oleh para dokter ke ICU lalu bendry melepas Dragon Armornya dan menganti baju nya karena dilumuri oleh darah wanita tersebut

5 jam kemudian

() : dimana ini…

Suster : (memasang talk jade) ini di markas bellato dek

() : (mencoba untuk bangun) ukh! .. tongkat ku? , pesawat darurat ku?..

Suster : jangan memaksakan diri anda kekurangan banyak darah dan luka yang anda dapat sangat dalam. Jadi mohon tenang

Bendry berjalan menuju ruang ICU, tampak sedikit gaduh. Lalu mata bendry terbelalak karena wanita itu meronta ronta. apalagi wanita itu masih dalam keadaan baru dioperasi .. lalu bendry masuk dan coba untuk menenangkanya

() : dimana ni… dingin lagi

Suster : sabar dik…. Anda baru dioperasi

Bendry : (melepas bajunya, lalu memakaikanya ke wanita itu) biar kamu hangat

() : terima kasih, btw kok saya telanjang?

Bendry : panjang ceritanya, sus. Kamu boleh keluar, saya ingin berbicara dengan dia empat mata

Suster : baik

Lalu suster itu meninggalkan bendry dan wanita tersebut

() : badanmu sangar… seperti orang sebangsaku. Lalu kenapa bangsamu mengerti bahasaku?

Bendry : kami diwajibkan memakai talk jade.

() : talk jade?

Bendry : semacam barang yang digunakan sebagai penterjemah .

() : hmm… kamu siapa ya?

Bendry : aku Bendry Thanatos , anggota dewan Archon Bellato divisi support, kamu..

() : aku Rica , Race Leader Cora …

Bendry : (terkejut) buset! Gw nolong RL rupanya!

Rica : ? kamu yang menolongku?

Bendry : singkat cerita begini

**FlashBack **

DHUAAAARRRRR

Bendry : apa apaan itu! (terkejut melihat sebuah ledakan dari portal)

Bendry mencoba untuk kembali dan memberi laporan tetapi semuanya terlambat, bendry tidak bisa kembali ke markas dari cragmine… lalu sebuah kapsul bulat setinggi badanya jatuh tepat didepanya

Bendry : hmm? Ini kan pesawat darurat cora? (melihat lambing cora disekitar kapsul tsb)

Lalu bendry pun membuka koptil tersebut. Tampak seorang wanita cantik yang seumuran Bendry dan dalam kondisi berdarah darah dan tergeletak dalam kondisi hampir mati, lalu bendry pun men- check denyut nadi di lehernya dan mengcheck daerah pernafasannya

Bendry : gawat.. ada gumpalan darah di daerah pernafasanya..

Lalu bendry mencari akal… mencari benda tajam untuk ditusukan ke daerah tengorokanya agar mampu bernafas lagi..

Then….

Bendry mematahkan tangkai kiri kacamata nya dan mengambil tangkai tsb yang sangat tajam

Bendry : (penglihatan kabur kabur) … hmm harus pas. Salah sedikit dia bisa mati. 1 , 2 , 3 TASS!

Bendry menusukan tangkai tsb ke tengorokannya dan tengorokan wanita tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar , lalu bendry men-check denyut nadi dan pernafasannya, rupanya sudah stabil kembali. Setelah mencabut keluar tangkainya Lalu bendry mengambil sebuah sobekan gli yang lembut dari tasnya untuk dibalutkan ke lehernya untuk mengurangi pendarahan wanita tsb..

Bendry : …. Gw ga bawa potion… lebih baik bawa dia ke markas pusat pakai escape rune deh

Bendry : ESCAPE RUNE!

Bendry memakai escape rune lalu dia mengangkat wanita tersebut dan pergi memasuki blackhole untuk kembali ke markas

**FLASH BACK END**

Rica : hmm rupanya begitu. Lalu tongkat aku? Pesawat daruratku?

Bendry : semuanya sudah rusak total, tapi aku sudah meminta tim blacksmith dan tim engineer untuk membuatkan pesawat dan tongkat untukmu

Rica : terimakasih, tetapi aku malu telanjang didepanmu (menutup bagian bawahnya)

Bendry : tidak apa apa.. aku seorang dokter juga, jadi itu sudah biasa untuk aku

Seorang dokter datang ke ICU.. lalu dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu

Dokter 2 : ini pakaian ganti nya tuan, susah banget cari pakaian cocok untuk cora

Bendry : hahaha.. sori dah repotkan

Dokter : gapapa (memberikan baju ganti wanita itu kpd Bendry)

Lalu dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan

Bendry : ini , pakailah

Rica : terima kasih..

Bendry : (buset. Cewek ini, cantik banget.. gw kuliah di cora sekalipun ga perna lihat cewek secantik ini)

Rica : aku malu ada cowok sekamar denganku saat aku ingin ganti baju

Bendry : baiklah. Aku keluar dulu

Lalu bendry pun keluar.. dilihatnya

Dokter 4 : MINGIR MINGIR… PARA DEWAN TERLUKA PARAH…

Dokter 5 : Bendrus Thanatos, confirm dead…

Jackal : ga bisa ditolong lagi ya?

Dokter 5 : iya ,

Dokter 6 : Kira , confirm death

Jackal : (facepalm)

Dokter 5 : saya mendapat info dari ketua dokter, Mithina setelah menjalankan operasi serius . nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi , lalu Wilhemus sudah mati saat on the way menuju rumah sakit

Jackal : defile saja . jantung saya sakit.. saya takut saya marah marah lalu stroke seperti 5 tahun lalu

Lalu bendry pun berlari dengan cepat kedepan , dalam keadaanya yang tidak memakai kacamata membuat dia susah berlari

Jackal : adry

Bendry : ini april mop kan?

Jackal : hadapi kenyataan adry… kakamu tewas penuh kehormatan saat betarung melawan herodian..

Bendry : BANGSAT! JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN NYAWA KAKAKKU! (ngancam dan siap membunuh kapan saja)

**FLASHBACK**

B4 Elf

Bendrus : lapor lapor… Wilhemus killed in action. Over

Jackal : tarik semua pasukanmu …. Saya menduga kalau herodian datang…

Bendrus : siap… saya haru….. (PHIANG!)

Cipratan darah keluar sangat banyak dan sebanyak 5x… Bendrus kritis mengenaskan dalam keadaan dikapak sebanyak 5x dengan jurus onslaught

Mithina : Bendrus … oi ben…

Bendrus : ccccc….e….pppp….aaaa….tttt …lll…aaa…rrr…iii

Mithina : aku gapunya escape rune. Bagaimana ini

Bendrus : a….kkk…uuuu m…a..sss…iihhh bi…ss…aa b…e..rr…t…a…h..aa…n

Mithina : aku harus mengoba…. (#BRUAK!)

Mithina tewas seketika dalam keadaan kepala dipenggal oleh herodian

Herodian 1 : 2 enemies in B4 down. Over

Herodian Team Leader : okay

**FLASHBACK END**

Jackal : Kami juga salah laporan.

Wakil Kepala Dokter : saya menemukan ini… (menunjukan sebuah bungkusan ancaman)

Jackal : apaan ini ?

Bendry membukanya lansung… lalu dia pun terjatuh gemetaran… RUPANYA ITU ADALAH KEPALA MITHINA YANG DIPENGGAL HERODIAN

Lalu seorang wanita datang sambil memakai tongkat lumpuh

Jackal : SIAPA DIA! (mengeluarkan pedang)

Rica : (terkejut) … rupanya Herodian bukan hanya menyerang bangsa ku. Tetapi bangsamu juga Ben

Jackal : SIAPA KAU! (menyodongkan pedang ke leher Rica dengan tatapan mata siap membunuh)

Bendry : DIA IALAH RACE LEADER CORA! SAYA YANG MENYELAMATKANYA! KALAU MAU BUNUH, PENGGAL KEPALA SAYA LANSUNG!

Rica : (tersentuh) ….

Jackal : bendry…. Kenapa kau berkhianat

Bendry : INI TUGAS DOKTER!

Jackal : kau memang bertugas baik. Tetapi maaf , besok saya cabut jabatanmu

Bendry : TERSERAH!

Lalu bendry pun membuka sebuah kain yang membungkus orang yang dibawa dokter… Bendry menangisi itu. Disebelah .. Rica tampak sedang berdoa atas hal ini…

Rica : apa yang akan kamu lakukan berikutnya…

Bendry : Balas Dendam

RF FanFic –Nandermind- Presents

Disclaimer : yang jelas game nya bukan buatan saya. Saya hanya mengimajinasikan ceritanya karena game nya menarik

_**Perjuangan tiada akhir pun dimulai**_


End file.
